


【萨寇】苏生誓约

by muchoutianshi



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, 萨寇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Relationships: Koltira Deathweaver & Thassarian
Kudos: 1





	【萨寇】苏生誓约

魔兽世界

萨寇

苏生誓约

依然是一份投喂的脑洞，萨萨里安和寇尔提拉的。

两小时计时短打嗯。

投喂给 冬寂太太。

投喂1 完成。

1.

“萨萨里安，你得有个兄弟。”

侍僧对他说的时候，他正忙着清理他霜剑上的污泥，深褐色的血脂给他的剑裹上了一层过于难清理的胞衣，他不得不用他的短剑将它们一点一点挖去，那些泥团在地上积了一层，萨萨里安在清理的过程中忍不住想，他现在的行为是不是在给他踩着的土地增肥？来年他经过的时候也许能看见一小片野花丛，让这片过于凄冷的土地稍微带一点活力。

他将剔去残留物的霜剑在燃烧中的冷火下挑剔的看了一会儿，然后将它泡入冒着绿色泡泡的毒汁里，这样的工序能保证被他划伤的生灵不会太痛苦，天灾军团不需要活人，他也不需要用活人的死亡为乐，但.....制作出自己的兄弟，并不是他会做出的选项之一。

“这是那位的命令。”

一句话，挡住了他所有的退路，他只能低下头表示领会，在他决定屈服后，侍僧满意的退开，将死亡和寂静留给这里独自呆着的死亡骑士。

萨萨里安不得不准备了更多物品，如果是那位的指令，他不会给他更多的时间，身为王的剑与傀儡，他并没有自由的可能，现在的思考只不过是残留意志的幻影。

他从属于他的储藏柜中拿出了一柄被布包裹的剑，又拿出了布满了蛛网的瓦罐，在他搬动瓦罐的时候他听见里面摇晃碰撞的水声，他看着那瓦罐看了一会儿，然后将这些物品全部装好，走出了屋门。

他在侍僧们注视之下离开了死亡骑士的宿舍，他们看着他和他别在腰间的瓦罐，他们遮掩在兜帽下的眼睛比鬼火更冷，少数几位留在宿舍里的死亡骑士比他们知道更多，那些被迫留在世间的死者对他露出一个暧昧的笑容，并且用口型祝他好运。

他明白这些家伙在祝福他什么，死亡骑士们其中有一部分在踏进这座死亡堡垒的时候就是与众不同的，他们跟随着一名或者两名死亡骑士一起来到报告厅，然后他们会花几个小时甚至是好几天把错位的左右手，或者是左腿右腿接到正确的位置。

而他们的引领者会作为杀戮生活的向导，引领这些死亡的雏鸟适应这些不太好受的日子。

那些死亡骑士大多是懵懂的，也情绪更容易激动，他们会本能性的寻求引领者的帮助，而死亡骑士不会放任这些弱者，他并不想数有多少次他看见那些倒霉鬼被引领者砍断手臂，切下头颅，并被提在手上教训。

唯一值得庆幸的是，他们不会再因为头颅被切下而感到疼痛了。

萨萨里安想。

他默默的牵起死亡战马的缰绳，往要塞外慢吞吞的走。

他没有多少选择。

他翻身上马，将所有物品塞进战马的鞍袋里，他回头遥望了一遍那座被死者占领的都城，夹紧马腹，将一切甩在身后。

他顺着天灾军团席卷的风向一路前行。

他最终在一座华城的角落停下。

与死城完全不同的都城被充满生命力的红色充斥着，他仔细端详着那些金色的楼宇，阶梯，以及金色绿色的植物。

他有一瞬间想要掉头就走，这里还未被铁蹄踏过，他应该再等一会儿，或者再等几天，当他所见的一切只剩下死亡的哀叹的时候他再前来，这里太过宁静了，这些宁静让他的心灵分成两部分，属于死亡骑士的那部分在哀叹，而属于人类的那部分在哭，这真滑稽，他本以为他早该流干所有血泪。

他在理智被影响前掉头就走，越在这里呆上一秒，他越能感觉到自己的内心被阳光照耀的更加扭曲，他决定再过个几天再来，在欢笑化为悲叹后，在死者遍布之时。

然而，他，并没有如愿。

2.

到处是血和哀嚎。

铁蹄和重物坠地的声音接连不断，萨萨里安不得不又拉紧了沾满血污的窗帘，确保他的工作能顺畅的进行。

充当手术床的桌台上摆放着各个部位的尸块，几乎断成两截的头颅共同拼成一张茫然的脸，他满怀歉意的用他能找到最好的针线替对方将皮肉缝上，他还是低估了头骨的坚硬程度，他不得不用更大的力气将对方的颈骨砸断，他才能将对方的头颅装入腰带中，尽管这并不是他的意图，但他仍然很抱歉。

他分别又斩下了各个部分的肢体，并切成合适的大小，这是每个死亡骑士都要经历的过程，肢体不过是可以被替代的零件，对于那些技术并不好的侍僧来说，已经被切割过的肢体比没有切割过的更好替换，他最初可被那不灵活的躯干折磨了好一阵子，最终不得不自己割开他的缝补线，从他颅骨深处抽出一条被喂养的过于肥美的蜈蚣，对，他得提醒这个高等精灵一定要做好防腐，尽管他们已经或者即将变的剧毒无比，依然有毒虫将他们视为温床，这可不那么让人想笑。

萨萨里安将所有被严格按照骨骼走向切分的肢干在那张桌上摆放整齐，每摆放一块他都忍不住对他亲手杀死的生命说道歉，他夺走了对方的性命，他很抱歉，明明他们已经能达成理解，但他依然很抱歉。

按理来说，死亡骑士不应该具有怜悯，也不应该向他们杀死的死者道歉，也不应该对单独的某一人道歉，但这是必须的，或者说仪式中的一环，他得向死者道歉，得向对方诉说，只有这样，对方才能醒来，并成为他的兄弟。

就连最无情的死亡骑士，在经历这场仪式的时候都会被唤醒人性，他们大多将这些过去的记忆视为生命的幻象，他们冷眼旁观，将他们所制造死亡的过程悉数忏悔，这些悔恨是真实的，但它们早就变成了比亡灵回响更不值一提的泣音。

哭泣停止不了死亡，当然，也因此毫无意义。

这躯壳会听见吗？

萨萨里安已经完成了所有的拼接，即便他再过小心，他依然还是不得不损坏了几处肋骨，砍断粮对方脚下的肌腱，后者只需要缝补，前者.....他也有解决方案，但得稍后才能做。

寇尔提拉。

他叫了一声对方的名字，同为死者的呼唤在死地掀起一阵阴冷的风，那些针脚像是青色的纹身遍布在躯体之上，精灵正闭着眼睛，正做一个黑甜梦。

他很抱歉。

他取出了那团布团，又取出了他的瓦罐，将它们摆到那张已经被作为灵床而使用的桌子上。

他看着精灵的脸，将布团抖开，几乎在它被抖开的那刻，亡灵的哀嚎就随着掉出的短剑弥漫出来，逐渐充满整个屋子，他是其中一个，他想，他的灵魂也一定在这些亡灵里，厌憎着他，仇恨着他，质问他到底变成了什么。

他举起那把剑，真让人意外，这把短剑自从他得到起，就一直被他塞进柜子的最底层，但它的锋刃依然尖利，依然就像是新的一般，他的指腹拂过那一大片深褐色的痕迹，疼痛和冰冷悄无声息的包裹着他，然后又像幻影一般消失不见。

他冲死者举起了短剑、冲对方的胸脯割下。

淤积在对方身体里的鲜血被释放出来，他皱着眉，在那血红中切断不必要的血管，神经，避开骨骼，小心操作。

他与那仿佛依然是温热的脏器对视，虚幻的跳动作为活力的象征，安静的躺在他的掌中。

他捧着一颗心。

他很抱歉。

为这被迫离开躯体的心脏，为死去之人，为他有意无意犯下的所有罪行。

他将这颗心脏放进餐盘中，华美的盘子是唯一能放下这颗心脏的容器，他又拿起他的瓦罐，小心翼翼的揭开上面的封印。

它会有更好的容器的。

他将手指伸入瓦罐中，掠过沉积物，掠过苔藓和污泥，最终，从里面挖出一颗破碎的，染成黑褐色的肉状物。

他不该用上这个的。

萨萨里安想。

这肉状物尽管丑陋，但它依然没有像其他被浸入其中的物体一样腐朽，他捧着它，灵魂因为它而发出尖叫，这次疼痛残忍的又一次前来，这让他很疑惑......

他将这肉团在那应该是他自己的尖叫中放入那被打开的胸腔，肉块在进入对方身体的时候像是活物一般悸动起来、仿佛想将虚幻的生命力像它过去一样从血管迸射进每一个角落，它也许的确在这么做，诅咒和绝望被解封，淌进血管，淌进躯干，淌进灵魂。

不属于他的亡灵之声响了起来，仿佛像是婴儿的啼哭，他不忍的举起霜剑，大声念出邪恶的让死者不得安息的咒语，他的声音和过去他曾听见的那个混合在一起，死亡不会接纳他，生命不会接纳他，他只是囚徒，只是狱卒，只是走狗，他不配获得安息，起来、起来，你得效命，你得动到被允许停下为止，你得动到灵魂被磨灭为止，你得接受死者们的嘲笑，平民们只是消耗品，但你比他们高级，你得醒来，不断醒来，醒来！

邪恶之光顺着霜剑流淌进死者之躯、在他身体里筑巢，断掉的骨骼和肌腱被迫扭曲着连接起来，被他斩断的血管和神经如同毒蛇一般扭曲、蔓延、拼接，他看见这死者猛的攥紧了手，死气沉沉的双眼在眼皮底下泛起冷光，他对对方持续不断的诉说着愧疚之意，对方现在开始喊叫了，他听着那漏风的哭泣声回荡在他的耳畔，他会解决这个的，当他的兄弟安静下来后、他会小心翼翼的替对方缝补好所有缺漏，但对方不能被恨没过去，不能就此回到死者的队列中去，仪式失败的灵魂不会有安歇之日，它们已经被拽出了死者的队列，怨念和疯狂会像是雪花一样将他们埋没，最终......他们只会变成没有理性、哀嚎着的憎恶或者行尸，他不希望看到他变成这样。

“你得坚持。”

他克制不住的对这个被他强拽出安眠之所的精灵说，他那不属于他自己的灵魂正身临其境的体会对方所体会的痛苦，他明白了，为什么死亡骑士会对自己的兄弟再加容忍，为什么会对自己的兄弟有所依恋。

他的心脏和他的灵魂一起对这死者祈求，一根根扳开对方紧拽着棺材的手指，将对方往这个并不美好的世界拖，他得回来，他得继续，他得前行。

他的行为在他的祈愿下越加荒诞，哦，寇尔提拉，他会后悔吗，他明白他所潜藏的人性之光，他明白他并非无药可救，他知道死在他怀中会有什么结果吗？他不该成为对方死前唯一注视着的对象，他是如此特别，特别到如果他不落到他手里，那等着他的下场会是被巫妖王亲自拴上傀儡绳，作为一个他不该恢复人性的嘲笑，他感觉到巫妖王的目光正隐晦的注视着他，哦、寇尔提拉，这是他做出最好也是最坏的安排。

醒来，醒来。

这是他能做的最错的事。

我应该把你切的更碎点，我应该用霜剑搅碎你的灵魂，碎到即便是巫妖王自己都无法拼凑的程度，碎到连巫妖王都无法捏住的程度。

可他太过无力，太过悔恨，太过挣扎。

这罪子，这本向光而生的新生儿被他的呼唤拽出了黑色的子宫，最终睁开了他的眼。

冷寂的死亡掀起了寒风，只是它不再是从屋外吹过，而是从灵魂深处流淌而出。

他弯下腰，替对方盖上一件厚实的披肩，尽管这对死者来说毫无意义，但这虚幻的温暖些许能缓和灵魂的冰冷，他让对方倚在他的颈间，那道崭新的缝痕依然沾着血。

他的心脏在对方身体里跳动着，他所能听见的哀嚎声中又多了一个，这死去的精灵正被无数只手缓慢的抓入屠杀池，他在哭、他在怨、他在问你为何如此对我。

寇尔提拉。

他任由他新生的兄弟掐住他的脖子，任由对方意图折断他的脊骨，只是，他可能要稍微花些时间，对方的灵魂并未完全适应死而复生的迟钝感，如果对方执意这么做、他会帮助对方的。

那双手花了一小段时间才成功将他的手掌扳折，他不得不换了一只手，替对方检查那因为剧烈运动而稍微开裂的肩胛。

“我恨你。”

他的兄弟说。

对此、萨萨里安笑了，高兴的望着这找回神志，彻底脱离可悲命运的高等精灵，他点了点头。

“我知道。”

他说。

他又点了点头。

“我知道。”

你该恨我的。

你的确该恨的。

他将他的剑交给了对方，并给予了他一套备用的战甲，以及他的针和线。

他堪称体贴的将东西留下，自己出去了。

喊叫和重物不断坠地声在他离开屋子的时候爆发出来，他摇了摇头，希望对方不要砸坏某些东西。

他不该将对方抓入泥潭的。

萨萨里安在屋外等待着一切恢复平静。

他从早上等到夜晚，从烽烟四起，等到一切只有死寂。

最终、他等到了裹挟着愤怒和悲寂的寇尔提拉，对方沉默着不与他对视，他点了点头，为对方牵来他临时转化好的骸骨战马。

他们一起离开了这儿，萨萨里安已经完成了他的任务，他得带着他的兄弟回去报告，他们的命运并不由他们做主、他所能做的已经做了，他不愿做的也已经做了。

很久之后，他最终说出了道歉。

而死亡骑士只是摇了摇头，对他嘲讽，带着些许感慨的笑了起来。

就像是那间作为一切开始的小屋，满地的碎片和鲜血一般。

一切早已无可挽回。

孤星已坠入死寂，再无升起。

end


End file.
